


Hey There Prince Shion (Hey There, Delilah Parody)

by Shoin_Writes



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Hey There Delilah Parody, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Song Parody, sung through nezumis point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoin_Writes/pseuds/Shoin_Writes
Summary: I thought this song would work for them so I played around with the lyrics to fit into the context of No.6





	

| 

   
  
---  
   
  
Hey there Prince Shion  
What’s it like back in No.6?  
I’m a six-month walk away  
But I can’t stop thinking about you  
Same as you  
Can I really live without you?  
It can’t be true.

Hey there Prince Shion  
Have you been keeping track of time?  
Tsukiyo’s there if you get lonely  
I have a vow to return to you  
Close your eyes  
I’ve still got some travelling left to do  
I’ll come to you

Oh, what have you done to me?  
Ohh, what have you done to me?  
Ohh what have you done to me?  
Oh what have you done to me?  
What did you do to me?

Hey there Prince Shion  
Those times in West Block were pretty hard  
But Shion believe now  
Someday I’ll repay my vow  
We’ll have it good.  
We could have a life you knew we would.  
I promised you.

Hey there Prince Shion  
I have so much more to say to you  
I’ll only have one chance to tell you true  
That I’ve wanted to say this for quite some  
Please don’t change for anyone  
No one at all

Oh, what have you done to me?  
Ohh, what have you done to me?  
Ohh what have you done to me?  
Oh what have you done to me?  
What did you do to me?

Six months seems pretty far  
But we’ve got planes and trains and cars.  
I will walk back if I have no other way.  
Inukashi will make fun of us  
And we’ll just laugh along because  
They have never felt this way.  
Shion I have promised you  
That I’d return and reunite with you  
Our worlds will never be the same  
And we’re both to blame

 

Hey there Prince Shion  
Be good, I know you miss me  
Give it two more years and I’ll return to you  
And keep making History like you do  
You know it’s all because of you  
We can do whatever you want to  
Hey there Prince Shion I’ll sing to you  
And dance with you.

 

Oh, what have you done to me?  
Ohh, what have you done to me?  
Ohh what have you done to me?  
Oh what have you done to me?  
What did you do to me?

 


End file.
